The purpose of this research is to exxmine various provisions of state dental practive acts and professional ethical codes, and then to determine their impact on the level and variation of the prices for dental services. Specifically, the study will be composed of three stages: 1. states will be categorized according to legal and ethical code restrictions on advertising, the employment and functions of dental auxiliaries, and the "corporate" practive of dentistry; 2. the level and variation (among dentists) of prices for dental services will be measured for each state (and in certain cases for market areas within the state); and 3. a model will be developed which yields testable hypotheses with respect to the relationship between legal and ethical restrictions and the level and variation of prices for dental services.